What Love Is
by Amaz.333
Summary: Sam and Dean had decided to show Castiel what it was like to be a single, human man. They just didn't expect to run into another angel…only this one isn't from Heaven. Just a short story.


**Summary:** Sam and Dean had decided to show Castiel what it was like to be a single, human man. They just didn't expect to run into another angel…only this one isn't from Heaven.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or Castiel. I do not own the song, Dream A Little Dream Of Me.

Just a little short about love. I've been listening to Dream A Little Dream Of Me for the past three days, and this just came to me. So, I hope you like it, please leave a review, and let me know if you think I should expand.

* * *

His palms were sweaty…he didn't know how he was going to cope with being forced to a bar, but at least it wasn't busy…right?

Dean tugged on his arm, pulling him into the smoky building. There were people scattered here and there, and a piano playing softly. It wasn't all that bad. There were a few couples even dancing, lovingly held in each others arms. Castiel eyed the couples in curiosity.

Love. It was a word with many meanings. You love your children. You love your parents. You love God. You love your friends. You love this particular food or drink. You make love. This last one was the most confusing to the angel. Making love was a term that the humans had created. The apparent difference between having in sexual relations for fun, like Dean, participating in sexual intercourse to create offspring, and 'making love' to show how much you care for another person.

Sam lead Castiel to a table near the stage so they could listen to the soft music, while Dean ordered drinks. He soon returned and placed three large pitchers of alcohol on the table. Castiel stared at his, not sure what to do- he was not experiencing thirst. Sam chuckled as he drank his, and Dean rolled his eyes, jugging his.

The piano player had finished his song and leaned forward to speak on the microphone in front of him. The audience gave gentle claps to show their appreciation to the wonderful melodies he produced for them. "And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Miss Friday. She'll be singing you this lovely ballad."

Castiel had not been watching the stage, and did not bother to look when Dean let out a low whistle. A man took a seat on a stool on stage, and a woman stood behind another microphone. The angel did not turn around when the man began to pluck notes from his guitar, or when a few people in the crowd cheered quietly when they recognized the song.

But, he did turn around when he heard the sweet sound dripping from the lips of the woman at the microphone. His eyes locked with a wonderful grey, and they traveled up to see soft eyebrows, a smooth, worry-free forehead, and a widow's peak hair line that spilled into a waterfall of dark brown locks falling on shoulders that seemed ready to care the weight of the world.

His eyes followed the gentle curve of her neck up to a wonderfully sculpted feminine jaw, to pearly pink lips that formed the sweet words. "Stars shining bright above you; Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you. Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me." As she sang the word 'me' her lips pulled into a sweet smile, drawing Castiel's eyes to the grey once more, and they were twinkling, locked on his.

Castiel looked at the rest of her. The wonderful curve of her torso, and her wide waist swaying from side to side as she sang in the lovely blue sundress. Her legs seemed to go on for miles to Castiel, looking so flawlessly smooth. Her feet barely covered in her black flats. Her arms were strong, not flabby, but not too thin. Her hands held the microphone loosely, her long fingers wrapping around the stand.

Her chest rose and fell at the appropriate times for the song, and her pretty blue dress modestly accentuated her breasts.

She continued singing, and Castiel continued to be hypnotized by the beautiful sound, "Say nighty-night and kiss me; Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone, blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me." Castiel forgot that he was in a bar, and that he was with Sam and Dean. He forgot that he was in the middle of a war between Heaven and Hell and he was very near rebellion. But, it didn't matter- this woman seemed to make everything alright.

"Stars fading but I linger on, dear- Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this…" she sang. What did the piano man say her name was? Friday. Like the day of the week, Friday. "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you- Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me."

Castiel watched her sway her hips, watched her lips form the words, and her eyes on his. "Stars

fading but I linger on, dear- Still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this…" He felt that the song was coming to an end, and his heart dropped. He didn't want her to stop singing, "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you- Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me…."

Sam and Dean got up, dragging Castiel with them, something about a new case. It didn't matter to him…he finally knew what 'Love' was.


End file.
